Newsies
Newsies 'is a musical which is based on the 1992 film. It is about newspaper boys in 1899 who are starting a strike to go against the unfair money that they must pay to get musicals. It also follows Jack Kelly and his hopes to someday leave New York and go to the city in New Mexico, Santa Fe. Synopsis Act I In the early hours of the morning in 1899 New York City, newspaper delivery boy Jack Kelly tells his disabled friend, Crutchie, of his dream to one day leave New York for Santa Fe ("Santa Fe (Prologue)"). Jack lives with his fellow "newsies," many of whom are orphaned and homeless. As the sun rises, the newsies awaken and prepare for another day on the job ("Carrying the Banner"). While buying their supply of papers to sell, Jack meets Davey and his little brother, Les. Unlike the rest of the newsies, Davey and Les have a home and a family. They started work as newsies because their father suffered an accident at work resulting in the termination of his employment. Seeing young Les as an opportunity to sell more papers, Jack offers to help the boys. Meanwhile, the publisher of the ''New York World, Joseph Pulitzer, increases the cost of the newspapers to the delivery boys, so as to outsell his competitors ("The Bottom Line"). Later, Jack, Davey, and Les are chased down by Warden Snyder of The Refuge, a juvenile detention center. The boys find cover in a vaudeville-style theatre owned by Jack's friend Medda Larkin, whom he regularly paints backdrops for. Jack refuses to tell Davey why Snyder was after him. The boys then watch Medda perform ("That's Rich"). While at the show, Jack spots a young female reporter named Katherine Plumber. He attempts to flirt with her, but she brushes him off as he does a drawing of her. Jack laments his blossoming feelings for her as the show continues ("Don’t Come a-Knocking / I Never Planned on You"). The next morning, Jack and the newsies discover that the cost of newspapers has been raised to sixty cents per hundred. Outraged, Jack organizes a protest ("The World Will Know"). Katherine is inspired by Jack's leadership and artistic abilities, and sees the newsies' strike as an opportunity to be seen as a more serious journalist, something she struggles with because of society's view of women, and decides to cover the protest ("Watch What Happens"). The next day, Jack fails to properly motivate the newsies, as he isn't always the best with words, but Davey steps in and rallies the newsies for a full scale strike against the New York World ("Seize the Day"). The protest is cut short when the boys are engaged in confrontations with the police and strikebreakers. During the commotion, Crutchie is beaten, apprehended, and taken to the refuge. Jack, upset at the protest's failure and the capture of Crutchie, laments the situation and promises himself that he'll soon leave New York forever ("Santa Fe"). Act II The next morning, Katherine visits the sulking newsies in Jacobi's Deli and cheers them up by showing them that her article about the strike made the front page of the New York Sun. Thrilled, the newsies all rejoice at making the headline and imagine what it would be like to be famous ("King of New York"). Meanwhile, Crutchie writes a letter to Jack, reflecting his experience at the Refuge ("Letter from the Refuge"). Davey, Katherine, and Les later find Jack hiding out in the basement of Medda's theatre, painting a backdrop of Santa Fe. Davey and Katherine attempt to decide their next move, but Jack refuses to put the newsies in danger again. Davey reminds him that they'll have to take risks in order to get Crutchie back. Jack eventually complies ("Watch What Happens (Reprise)"). Back at the World, Pulitzer converses with Warden Snyder about Jack while Katherine listens. Snyder reveals that Jack is actually an escaped criminal, originally detained for stealing food and clothing. Jack soon arrives and confronts Pulitzer. During the conversation, Pulitzer reveals that he is actually Katherine's father. Katherine, who was hiding in the room, tries to apologize to Jack for not telling him, but Jack brushes her off as he is led by Snyder into the cellar. Pulitzer offers Jack a compromise: if the strike is called off, he will be cleared of all charges and given enough money to leave for Santa Fe, but if not, he and the other newsies will be sent to the refuge ("The Bottom Line (Reprise)"). Meanwhile, Spot Conlon, head of the newsies in Brooklyn, brings in his ranks in full support of Jack's protest ("Brooklyn's Here"). Jack gathers the newsies, and not wanting to put them in any more danger, reluctantly suggests they accept Pulitzer's offer. Davey and the newsies are shocked at Jack and turn their back on him. Jack later meets with Katherine once more and she tells him that despite her namesake, she was always on Jack's side. She also criticizes Jack for not being honest with her about ending up in the refuge for stealing, however, after seeing a drawing Jack made depicting the abuse conducted at the refuge, she realizes Jack stole the food and clothing for the other boys there. The two share a brief romantic moment and Katherine states that "I have something to believe in, now that I know you believed in me". Jack admits that the feeling is mutual, and they kiss ("Something to Believe In"). Jack and Katherine then join the newsies in printing their own paper; one that will determine the outcome of the strike ("Once and for All"). The newsies' paper is sent to Governor Theodore Roosevelt, who arrives in full support of the newsies' cause. Defeated, Pulitzer compromises with Jack once more. Jack proposes that Pulitzer buy back every paper the newsies fail to sell every day, thus making him seem more generous and making more boys want to sell papers for him. Pulitzer is reluctant at first, but agrees. Crutchie is freed, Snyder is arrested, the refuge is shut down, and the strike ends. Pulitzer offers Jack a job as a daily political cartoonist, which Jack initially declines. Jack prepares to say goodbye to Katherine, as he now plans to leave for Santa Fe, but Katherine says that wherever he goes she will go with him. The two share a kiss and Jack elects to remain a newsboy and accept the cartoonist job ("Finale"). Casts Workshop 'Jack Kelly: 'Jeremy Jordan 'Joe Pulitzer: 'John Dossett 'Katherine Plumber: 'Kara Lindsey 'Medda Larkin: '''Helen Anker '''Davey Jacobs: '''Ben Fankhauser '''Crutchie: 'Andrew Keenan-Bolger '''Les Jacobs: '''R.J. Fattori & Vincent Agnello '''Spot Conlon: Tommy Bracco Race: Ryan Breslin Specs: Ryan Steele' ' Finch: Aaron J. Albano Don Seitz: Mark Aldrich Bunsen / Stage Manager: '''Nick Sullivan '''Wiesel / Mr. Jacobi: John E. Brady Mayor: '''John E. Brady '''Nunzio / Theodore Roosevelt: Kevin Carolan Henry: Kyle Coffman Mike: Mike Faist Morris Delancey: Mike Faist Oscar Delancey: Brendan Stenson Ike: '''Brendan Stenson '''Sniper: '''Scott Shendenhelm '''Nuns: '''Julia Foldesi, Capathia Jenkins, & Laurie Veldheer '''Albert: Garett Hawe Bill: '''Garett Hawe '''Mush: Max Ehrich JoJo: Corey Hummerstin Darcy: '''Corey Hummerstin '''Elmer: Evan Kasprzak Buttons: '''JP Ferreri '''Snyder: '''Stuart Marland '''Romeo: Andy Richardson Hannah: Laurie Veldheer Smalls: '''Laurie Veldheer '''Scabs: '''Tommy Bracco, JP Ferreri, & Scott Shendenhelm '''Kenny: '''N/A '''Kid Blink: '''N/A '''Vince / Myron: '''N/A '''Willie / Bart: '''N/A '''Tommy Boy: '''Tommy Bracco '''Hot Shot: '''N/A '''Cop / Patron / Guard: '''N/A '''Swings: '''Caitlyn Caughell, Michael MacArthur, Jack Scott, & Stuart Zagnik Original Broadway '''Jack Kelly: '''Jeremy Jordan '''Joe Pulitzer: '''John Dossett '''Katherine Plumber: '''Kara Lindsey '''Medda Larkin: '''Capathia Jenkins '''Davey Jacobs: '''Ben Fankhauser '''Crutchie: '''Andrew Keenan-Bolger '''Les Jacobs: '''Lewis Grosso & Matthew Shechter '''Spot Conlon: Tommy Bracco Race: '''Ryan Breslin '''Specs: '''Ryan Steele '''Finch: '''Aaron J. Albano '''Don Seitz: Mark Aldrich Bunsen / Stage Manager: '''Nick Sullivan '''Wiesel / Mr. Jacobi: '''John E. Brady '''Mayor: '''John E. Brady '''Nunzio / Theodore Roosevelt: '''Kevin Carolan '''Henry: '''Kyle Coffman '''Mike: '''Mike Faist '''Morris Delancey: '''Mike Faist '''Oscar Delancey: '''Brendan Stimson '''Ike: '''Brendan Stimson '''Sniper: Alex Wong Nuns: Julie Foldesi, Capathia Jenkins, & Laurie Veldheer Albert: '''Garett Hawe '''Bill: Garett Hawe Mush: Ephraim Skyes JoJo: Thayne Jasperson Darcy: '''Thayne Jasperson '''Elmer: Evan Kasprzak Buttons: Jess LeProtto Snyder: Stuart Marland Romeo: Andy Richardson Hannah: Laurie Veldheer Smalls: Laurie Veldheer Scabs: Tommy Bracco, Jess LeProtto, Alex Wong Kenny: N/A Kid Blink: N/A Vince / Myron: N/A Willie / Bart: N/A Tommy Boy: Tommy Bracco Hot Shot: JP Ferreri Cop / Patron / Guard: N/A Swings: Caitlyn Cloughell, Michael Fatica, Jack Scott, & JP Ferreri First US Tour Jack Kelly: Dan DeLuca Joe Pulitzer: Steve Blanchard Katherine Plumber: Stephanie Styles Medda Larkin: Angela Grovey Davey Jacobs: Jacob Kemp Crutchie: Zachary Sayle Les Jacobs: Vincent Crocilla & Anthony Rosenthall Spot Conlon: '''Jeff Heimbrook '''Race: Ben Cook Specs: Jordan Samuels Finch: Julian DeGuzman Don Seitz: Bill Bateman Bunsen / Stage Manager: Mike Aldrich Wiesel / Mr. Jacobi: Michael Gorman Mayor: Michael Gorman Nunzio / Theodore Roosevelt: Kevin Carolan Henry: DeMarius Copes Mike: Michael Ryan Morris Delancey: Michael Ryan Oscar Delancey: Jon Hacker Ike: Jon Hacker Sniper: Ginna Claire Mason Nuns: Angela Grovey, Meredith Inglesby, & Ginna Claire Mason Albert: Sky Flaherty Bill: Jack Sippel Mush: Jack Sippel JoJo: '''Joshua Burrage '''Darcy: Joshua Burrage Elmer: Jeff Heimbrock Buttons: Chaz Wolcott Snyder: James Judy Romeo: Nico DeJesus Hannah: Meredith Ingelsby Smalls: John Assor Scabs: Evan Autio, Sky Flaherty, & Chaz Wolcott Kenny: N/A Kid Blink: N/A Vince / Myron: N/A Willie / Bart: '''N/A '''Tommy Boy: Evan Autio Hot Shot: N/A Cop / Patron / Guard: '''N/A '''Swings: '''Caitlyn Caughell, Julian DeGuzman, Michael Fatica, Jack Scott, & Stuart Zagnit "Newsies Live" Recording '''Jack Kelly: Jeremy Jordan Joe Pulitzer: Steve Blanchard Katherine Plumber: '''Kara Lindsey '''Medda Larkin: Aisha de Maas Davey Jacobs: '''Ben Fankhauser '''Crutchie: '''Andrew Keenan-Bolger '''Les Jacobs: '''Ethan Steiner '''Spot Conlon: Tommy Bracco Race: '''Ben Cook '''Specs: Jordan Samuals Finch: Iain Young Don Seitz: Mark Aldrich Bunsen / Stage Manager: John E. Brady Wiesel / Mr. Jacobi: '''Michael Gorman '''Mayor: Kevin Carolan Nunzio / Theodore Roosevelt: Kevin Carolan Henry: Michael Rios Mike: Jacob Guzman Morris Delancey: Devin Lewis Oscar Delancey: Anthony Norman Ike: David Guzman Sniper: Daniel Switzer Nuns: Kaitlyn Frank, Meredith Ingelsby, Beth Stafford Lack Albert: Sky Flaherty Bill: Nicholas Masson Mush: Nicholas Masson JoJo: Joshua Burrage Darcy: Jack Sippel Elmer: Anthony Zas Buttons: Chaz Wolcott Snyder: James Judy Romeo: Nico DeJesus Hannah: Meredith Inglesby Smalls: '''Julian DeGuzman '''Scabs: Michael Dameski, Andrew Richardson, & Daniel Switzer Kenny: Jack Sippel Kid Blink: Andrew Richardson Vince / Myron: Stephen Hernandez Willie / Bart: Andrew Wilson Tommy Boy: '''Michael Dameski '''Hot Shot: '''JP Ferreri '''Cop / Patron / Guard: Eric Jon Mahlum Swings: N/A Broadway Cast Replacements * September 5, 2012: 'Corey Cott replaced Jeremy Jordan as Jack Kelly * '''September 11, 2012: '''LaVon Fisher-Wilson replaced Capathia Jenkins as Medda Larkin * '''October 9 - December 16, 2012: 'Ron Raines temporarily replaced John Dossett as Joe Pulitzer * November '''1 - December 2, 2012: '''Hogan Fulton temporarily replaced Andy Richardson as Romeo * '''November 1 - December 8, 2012: '''Clay Thomson temporarily replaced Tommy Bracco as Spot Conlon * '''February 19, 2013: Adam Kaplan replaced Mike Faist as Oscar Delancey / Mike * March 11, 2013: Andy Richardson replaced Andrew Keenan-Bolger as Crutchie * 'February 3, 2014: '''Liana Hunt replaced Kara Lindsey as Katherine Plumber * '''April 1 - June 22, 2014: '''Jeremy Greenbaum temporarily replaced Ben Fankhauser as Davey Jacobs * '''July 15, 2014: '''Capathia Jenkins resumed her roll as Medda Larkin, replacing LaVon Fisher-Wilson * '''May 6 - June 29, 2014: '''Clay Thomson temporarily replaced Tommy Bracco as Spot Conlon Tour(s) One US tour went on in 2014. Songs * Santa Fe (Prologue) * Carrying the Banner * The Bottom Line * Carrying the Banner (Reprise) † * That's Rich * I Never Planned on You / Don't Come a-Knocking * The World Will Know * Watch What Happens * Seize the Day * Santa Fe * King of New York * Letter From the Refuge (added for national tour) † * Watch What Happens (Reprise) * The Bottom Line (Reprise) * Brooklyn's Here * Something To Believe In * Seize the Day (Reprise I) † * Once and for All * Seize the Day (Reprise II) † * Finale ''*† = Not Included in Original Broadway Cast RecordingCategory:Pages Category:Musicals Category:Newsies